


Alone Time

by BlackHunter666



Category: REILLY Matthew - Works, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Gen, Secret Hobbies & Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Heroes can't be on full alert all the time. Everyone deserves a chance to enjoy their hobbies, whatever they might be. Some are unexpected, others perhaps not so much.Tags will be updated as new chapters are added.





	Alone Time

Sagging onto his well loved old sofa with a weary groan, Shane let his eyes fall closed as he relaxed for what felt like the first time in months. Between missions, training and avoiding any more trouble, he'd hardly had time to relax and fully unwind like he needed. For a few moments, he simply indulged in the near silence, broken only by the birds outside the window and the occasional dog barking.

Sitting up again, he tossed his glasses onto the table and pulled open the drawer under his coffee table. Lifting out an old wooden box, he closed the drawer and got to his feet, heading towards his bedroom. Coming back with a carefully rolled sheet of paper, he cleared off the coffee table and spread the paper out, weighing the corners with various books and ornaments.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed about his hobbies, he just didn't want it to become public knowledge. He deserved to have some kind of a private life after all. Everyone had their coping methods, his just happened to be found in colouring books, specifically the ones designed for adults. Though he did have a couple of really childish ones too, gag gifts from Mother after she noticed him doodling in his notebook during a briefing.

As a bit of a gag gift in return, he'd found a really ornate floral design on an A3 sheet and was slowly working on colouring it in so he could give it to Mother for her next birthday. At first he'd struggled a bit to pick out each layer, but as he continued to work on each flower in turn, the different sections started to come together nicely.

Laying out his pencils in order, he found where he'd left off and went for the pinks, three different shades in his left hand as he added the deepest pink to the base of the petals. No doubt Mother would tell him off for using too much pink; he was looking forward to the look on her face when she realised there were six pink roses for her six nieces.

Humming softly as he changed shades and continued to detail each petal, he left his mind drift over all the things that had been bothering him. Thinking them through calmly, he sorted out his issues and let them go, lightening his load in readiness for whatever would be thrown at him next.


End file.
